


Lightwood-Bane

by spierfeld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfeld/pseuds/spierfeld
Summary: Season 3, Episode 18, ending rewritten because I am NOT okay after that ending. Thought I'd write and share this to help any other malec fans cope during this depressing period!Also I'm sorry this is super cheesyNOTE: SPOILER WARNING FOR 3×18 OF SHADOWHUNTERS





	Lightwood-Bane

Alec shut the door of the bookstore behind him, walked a few paces in case Magnus was watching, and broke down into tears. He leant against the wall of - well, whatever was next to the bookstore, he wasn’t really paying attention - and sobbed uncontrollably. It wasn’t fair, he wanted Magnus to be happy, and he felt guilty for wanting to stay with Magnus, even if it meant Magnus never getting his powers back. But he had to do this, for Magnus. He couldn’t stand to see him unhappy.

Magnus sunk to the floor of Maryse’s bookstore. He let the tears fall from his eyes, not bothering to wipe them away, as he knew more would just take their place. He took the omamori charm that Alec had given him as a gift, and traced the pattern on it with his thumb. How could Alec just leave him like that? Relationships take effort. Magnus felt mad at Alec for giving up on him. For leaving him when Magnus needed him the most.

Alec got back up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t leave Magnus. He was the love of his life. The only love of his life, nephilim love once. Alec couldn’t give up on that. He thought he could, but it was too hard.

The door swung open, the bell above it chiming. Alec hesitated before stepping inside.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to put the sign up. We’re closed,” Magus called.

“Magnus,” Alec choked. Magnus looked up, and wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

“Alexander? What are you- what are you doing here?” Magnus struggled to get the words out, but he did eventually.

“I can’t- Magnus, I don’t want to break up with you, I can’t.”

“Then why did you?” Magnus asked.

“I made a deal with Asmodeus, he said--”

“You what? Alec, why would you--” Magnus gasped, but was cut off.

“I wanted to get your magic back, but I could only do that if I broke your heart, and I just wanted you to be happy, because- because you said that you couldn’t be happy without your magic,” Alec cried.

“Alexander, I can’t be happy without you. I can learn to live without my magic, but-” Magnus paused, and stood up to cup Alec’s face. “But I love you, and I can’t live without you.”

“Magnus… I love you too, but this is your magic we’re talking about. Can you really give that up just for me? I don’t want to influence your decision, because you’ll be immortal again, and you’ll fall in love again, and move on--”

“I’m sure, Alexander. I’m over three centuries old, but I have never loved someone like I love you. Sure, I could fall in love again, but it won’t ever be the same. And I don’t think that I can move on.” Magnus smiled sadly.

“Well… I wasn’t going to do this here, or now, but--” Alec took the Lightwood ring out of his jacket pocket - he kept it with him all the time - and got down on his knee. “Magnus, I love you, so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you--”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, Alexander, I--” Magnus cried, getting down on his knees to level with Alec.

“--Wait, wait, can I ask?” Alec laughed.

“Okay, okay.”

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” Alec beamed.

“Alexander, I will marry you,” Magnus smiled back, as Alec took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Magnus’s ring finger. Magnus grabbed Alec’s face and pulled him toward him, pressing their lips together.

“10 minutes ago, I was sitting here crying, but now I’m the happiest man alive,” Magnus smiled, hands still cupping Alec’s face. 

“You know, this is what I was planning on doing last night,” Alec explained.

“I see that now. Oh, god, I ruined your proposal plan.” Magnus raised his hand to his face in embarrassment. “You were going to propose to me last night and I ruined it! Oh, Alexander, I am so sorry--”

“It’s okay, Magnus, it’s okay. We’re here now, and I did propose, and it’s all okay now,” Alec assured him.

“I love you,” Magnus said, looking back at Alec.

“I love you too.”


End file.
